


sometimes you've got to bleed to know

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo Card [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (i mean apart from the zombies; but no werewolves or kitsunes or anything), Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Road Trips, almost all the other characters to ever exist in the tw verse are in it at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It figures that we go out scavenging and the camp gets over run.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We aren’t known for our luck,”</i>
</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>After their camp gets over run they just want to get back to the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes you've got to bleed to know

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the zombie apocalypse square on my teen wolf femslash bingo card. There's not much zombie killing or zombie's in general, mostly just the pack trying to get back to each other. Title from Tear In My Heart by Twenty One Pilots.

Kira winces at the noise of breaking glass as Malia smashes the back window with a brick from the garden. She’s meant to be keeping watch in case their B&E attempts draw any unwanted attention while the others wait out front, but most of her attention is on Malia instead.

“C’mon Kira,” Malia says, using her jumper to brush away stray bits of glass before she hauls herself up onto the window ledge and climbs inside. “The sooner we search this place the sooner we can leave it.”

She can hear Malia opening and closing cupboards, so she throws her backpack and her katana through the window before she follows them through far less gracefully that Malia.

“I’ve got it covered in here,” Malia says, pulling tins from the pantry, “You want to go check the living room?”

“Sure,” Kira says, shouldering her backpack, “Call out if you need anything.” 

She heads into the living room with more confidence than she feels and starts going through the cabinets, working her way along to the hall cupboards.

The house looked like it had once been well lived in, but now it was covered in a layer of dust and the air smelt musty, like no one had been through in a while. Kira tried not to think about the fact that the family who lived here was probably dead.

“You find anything?” Malia asks, appearing at her elbow.

“Not unless we’re looking for dvds, board games, or linen.” Kira says, “We can take some of the thicker blankets, but other than that there’s not a lot here.”

“We’re doing okay on supplies right now,” Malia says with a shrug, “We can last a few days with what we’ve got, maybe go through some stores.”

“Sure,” Kira agrees, when what she really wants to say is that going near anywhere too populated is probably going to get them killed. “We should only be on the road for a few more days anyway.”

They leave through the front door, and find Allison, Cora, and Lydia sitting on the porch steps. To anyone else they would look relaxed, but Kira can see the tightness in their shoulders and the way they’re canvasing the street. Allison has one hand on Cora’s leg and the other on the handle of her hunting knife.

“Nothing out here,” Lydia says, eyes flicking down the street and then over to Kira and Malia. “Did you guys find anything inside?”

“Nothing worth keeping,” Malia says, sitting on the top step. 

“Are we okay to stay here tonight?” Cora asks.

“Yeah, it should be fine.” Kira says, “I’ll move the car.”

//

It’s only mid-afternoon but they’re all exhausted, so they set up a warning system and pick a bedroom.

Allison, Cora, and Lydia pile into the master bedroom. Cora leaves the door most of the way open so Kira can see the way they fall asleep curled into each other when she passes the room on her way into the second bedroom.

Malia is already in there, spreading their sleeping bags across the bed and she smiles softly at Kira when she slips into the room and flops onto the bed.

“We’re almost home,” Kira says, lying on her side so she can face Malia. “Just a few more days.”

“I hope everyone’s okay,” Malia says, “We’ve been out here for weeks, what if something happened to them after we got split up?”

“Scott left us the message on the wall,” Kira says, “He’ll take care of everyone until we get there, you know he will.”

“Yeah,” Malia says, reaching out to grab Kira’s hand where it lies between them, “It figures that we go out scavenging and the camp gets over run.”

“We aren’t known for our luck,” Kira agrees.

//

When she wakes up the sun is shining in her eyes through the curtains and Malia is still asleep, their hands pressed against her chest. Kira gets up carefully, trying not to disturb her, and makes her way downstairs to do a perimeter check.

“Hi,” She says when she runs into Cora in the kitchen. 

“Hi,” Cora says from her spot on the kitchen counter. “You want half of my bar?”

“Sure,” Kira says, jumping up beside her and taking the half of a muslei bar that Cora hands her. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Some,” Cora says, shrugging. “I got a few hours.”

“Have you seen any of them?” Kira asks, jerking her head in the direction of the window.

“One of them went past about twenty minutes ago, but other than that it’s been pretty quiet.”

They share an uneasy look. They spent the first month of the apocalypse after they left Beacon Hills on the road, the next two in a camp, and the past few weeks steadily working their way back to Beacon Hills, and it’s never been anything that would come close to being described as quiet.

“That’s good,” Kira says, slipping off the counter and going to stand in front of the window that Malia had smashed the day before.

“This town is deserted though,” Cora says, fiddling with Allison’s knife. “No people, no zombies, so where are all the people who used to live here?”

“Hopefully we don’t have to find out,” Lydia says, entering the kitchen with tousled hair and wrinkled clothes. “If we leave today then we should be home in about three days time.”

“Good,” Cora says, “I’m sick of living out of that shitty car and I miss our friends.”

Lydia convinces Cora to go and lie on the couch in the living room with her, and Kira can hear then talking in soft voices from her spot in front of the kitchen window. By the time Allison and Malia come downstairs Cora is asleep again, curled around Lydia, and Kira is making what only just passes as breakfast.

“Morning,” Allison says, stopping in the living room to kiss her girlfriends before joining Kira and Malia in the kitchen. 

“Here,” Malia says, passing her a bowl of cold spagetti.

“Thanks,” Allison says, opening and closing draws until she finds the one with the cuttlery. “How long until we head out?”

“Maybe an hour?” Malia says, taking the fork Allison offers her. “Soon. We want to cover as much ground as we can today.”

“Awesome, I can’t wait to meet up with the others, see my dad again.” Allison says, grabbing an extra bowl for Lydia and taking it into the living room for her.

“Hi,” Malia sits at the island beside Kira and bumps their shoulders together.

“Hi yourself,” Kira says with a grin. “You sleep okay?”

“Better than the past couple of nights,” Malia says, “It was nice to sleep in a real bed for once instead of crammed into the back seats of the car.”

Kira’s back hurts just thinking about it.

“And everything’s alright?” Kira asks, reaching over to tuck some of Malia’s hair back behind her ear.

“Sure,” Malia says, standing up and pulling Kira up with her. “Come help me pack up our stuff.”

They fold their sleeping bags, shoulders and arms brushing together as they work and when they head back downstairs Allison and Lydia are making out on the couch while Cora eats at the counter.

 

“Oi,” Malia says, stopping in the living room while Kira joins Cora in the kitchen. “Stop making out. You can drive first.” Malia tosses keys in Allison’s direction.

She catches them easily and grins, “Not a problem.”

Kira rides shotgun while Allison drives, which mostly involves keeping an eye on the road and roadside for walkers and picking the music.

“Are you excited to see your family?” Allison asks her, drumming her fingers absentmindedly against the wheel.

“Yeah, I miss them.” Kira says, scrolling through the music library on Lydia’s ipod. “I know they’re okay though, they’ll watch out for each other.”

Allison takes one hand off the steering wheel to brush her fingers against Kira’s shoulder, a brief guesture of comfort.

“What about you?” Kira asks, settling on ‘Out of the Woods’. “Do you miss your dad?”

“Of course, but he’ll be holed up with the rest of them with a large collection of firearms,” Allison says with a grin, “I would like to see anything even try to attack him.”

Kira laughs at the thought and it makes Allison’s smile widen.

//

There’s been some sort of accident on the road, cars are abandoned across both sides of the road and even from inside their car they can see the dried blood.

“We’re going to have to move them,” Lydia says from the driver’s seat, annoyance evident in her voice. “There’s no way around them.”

“It shouldn’t take us long,” Cora says, opening the door and walking over to the closest car, peering inside. “The keys are still in this one.”

“Easy,” Allison says, following her girlfriend over. “My cousin taught me how to hotwire a car last summer when we visited Kate, I can probably still do it.”

“How happy was your dad about that?” Malia laughs, stepping back so Cora can manoeuvre the car off to the side of the road.

“About as pleased as Kate was with Nat,” Allison says, climbing into a car. “Which was not very.” 

“I can imagine,” Malia says, grabbing her bat from the back seat and stepping towards a walker approaching from the side of the road. “Heads up, we have company.”

Kira gets out of the car with her katana and heads towards the parked cars; off to her right she can hear the crack as the bat connects.

“It’s been a while,” Cora says, climbing out of the car and grabbing the walker by the back of the head, slamming it’s skull against the roof until it stops moving.

There aren’t any more that Kira can see and Allison is already behind the wheel of another car, fiddling with wires in the dash while Cora backs another car off the road.

Kira climbs onto the roof of one of the cars and scans the area, keeping a careful eye on the treeline as the others move cars.

“Allison,” Kira calls, loud enough to get her attention but quietly enough that the noise shouldn’t draw any walkers to them. “On your left.”

Allison climbs out of the car, pulls her hunting knife out of the sheath on her belt, and sweeps the zombie’s legs out from under it before driving her knife through its eye.

“Got it,” Allison says, wiping her knife on the zombie’s shirt and getting back into the car.

Kira turns back to the woods.

//

“It’s one of the nicer places we’ve stayed.” Lydia says, laying her sleeping bag out beside Allison’s.

“That’s true,” Malia agrees from where she’s reading the titles on the spines of the books beside her makeshift bed. “It smells a lot better too.”

“Eat up,” Allison says, throwing muesli bars at them. 

“I never thought I could get sick of eating muesli bars,” Cora muses, flopping down beside Lydia. “Yet here I am.”

“I cannot wait to eat real food again,” Lydia agrees, “At this rate we’re probably going to die from scurvy before a zombie gets us.”

“Touch wood,” Cora says, reaching out to tap the bookshelf beside her. The others quickly follow suit.

“I’m turning off the torch,” Allison says softly, “Night everyone.”

There’s a chorus of good nights and the click of the torch being turned off. In the darkness Kira can hear everyone shuffling around and getting comfortable and then all she can hear is their breathing and some banging from further down the street.

//

They stop for fuel two days later and Kira gets attacked when she heads into the petrol station to check the shelves for anything useful.

She’s reaching up, trying to grab the bag of marshmallows she can see up on the top shelf when she hears the groan and feels the hands trying to grab her.

Kira kicks out and feels her foot connect, giving her enough room to spin around to face the walker. It’s a girl, her guts are spilling from her abdomen and her face is ruined, and Kira fumbles at her belt for her knife and curses herself for leaving her katana in the car.

She presses her forearm to the zombie’s throat and manages to hold it off long enough for her to unclip the knife and jam it through the girls eye. The zombie collapses onto her and Kira shoves it off with soft, disgusted noise.

She wipes her knife against a rag she finds behind the counter, grabs the marshmallows, and joins Cora at the pump.

“You okay?” Cora asks, 

“Ran into a walker,” Kira says, tossing the bag of marshmallows through the open window and into the car. “I took care of it.”

“Awesome,” Cora says, slinging an arm around Kira’s shoulders and squeezing her. “Only marshmallows in there?”

“Unfortunately,” Kira sighs.

“We’ll make it home before we run out,” Cora says, pulling the nozzle out of the car and filling up their containers with petrol. “And now we’ve got enough petrol to make it there as well.”

“We’re good to go then?” Malia asks her cousin, returning from the bathroom with Allison trailing behind her.

“Yup,” Cora puts the containers into the boot and grabs the keys from Allison, “I’ll drive for a while.”

“Be my guest, babe.” Allison says, leaning over for a kiss. She opens the door and climbs into the back. Kira can hear her telling Lydia to scoot over and Lydia’s answering groan.

Kira moves to sit in the middle and Malia takes the passenger seat, mostly just to annoy her cousin with her music choices. After a few hours she moves to sit in the middle with Kira, lying across the seats and resting her head in Kira’s lap. 

Lydia clambers over them and joins Cora up front, handing Kira a sweater that she balls up and places between her head and the window. 

She runs her fingers through Malia’s hair, gently untangling it, until her breathing evens out and Kira’s sure she’s asleep. 

Cora and Lydia are talking softly to each other in the front seat and Kira lets the sound of their voices and the movement of the car put her to sleep.

//

“I was kind of hoping to never come back here,” Malia says, frowning at the school as Kira pulls into the parking lot.

“At least no one’s going to try to teach you anything,” Lydia says, sliding the door open. “Everyone’s dead.”

“True,” Malia says, grabbing her bat and following Lydia out of the car. “I hadn’t considered that.”

“I’m kind of surprised no one came back here to burn it down,” Cora says, peering around the car park. 

“Maybe we can grab one of my bows from the house while we’re here,” Allison says thoughtfully, shouldering her pack and shutting the car door behind her. “I’d feel better with one.”

“We can ask about it after we find the others,” Cora says, slinging an arm around Allison’s shoulders.

“C’mon, they’re probably inside somewhere.” Malia says, tugging the side door open.

They step into the corridor, shutting the door firmly behind them, and just stand there for a moment.

“It’s weird being back,” Kira says eventually in a quiet voice.

The others hum softly in agreement.

//

They run into Liam on the second floor, leaning against the wall just past the stairs focused intently on a DS.

“Liam?” Malia says, bounding over and pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re alive,” Cora says, hugging him briefly after her cousin lets go. “Is everyone else okay?”

“Yeah, we’re all fine.” He says, tucking his DS into his back pocket and grinning at them all. “Everyone’s set up in the last two rooms. C’mon, they’ll be happy to see you.”

Scott and Hayden are sitting on opposite sides of the hallway by the doors bouncing a tennis ball back and forth. They both leap up when they see the group.

Scott attempts to hug all of them at once and Hayden laughs, letting Cora and Allison pull her between them.

//

“How long have you guys been here?” Allison asks between mouthfuls of pasta.

“Four days,” Stiles says, “We tried to get here as quickly as we could in case you beat us here.”

“We hung around the camp for a few days,” Cora says, sandwiched between Derek and Isaac. “Just in case.”

“Where are we going now?” Lydia asks, scraping the bottom of her bowl.

“We thought we could stay here,” Scott says, “Set up another camp with better walls and defences this time.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kira says, taking the water bottle Tracy passes to her. “We know Beacon Hills as well as anyone.”


End file.
